Theres a moment when you realize its not a dream
by icyredhead
Summary: A young girl named chiro,barely thirteen who embarks on her greatest journy......itachixoc!The prologe sucks but hey, its the prologe! all prologes suck!.....if i upset you in any way then please don't flame.............Please...watery eyes
1. Chapter 1

The rain falls down……………………….::disclaimer:I don't own any thing, except Chiro…

It is wet. Very wet. Chiro runs through the rain, her hair getting soaked and Chiro's clothes cling to her skin.

"why must it rain this hard here!!!"She screams in frustration. Her legs are freezing and her socks are soaked. She could almost sigh in relif as her house enters her vision. Good timing to, it has just started to rain harder. Chiro was so excited that she turned a corner to fast and saw ground approaching fast…

Chiro slowly sat up and was now so soaked that she didn't care about getting out of the rain. She stood but fell down again, her entire body ached, her head felt as if the wieght of a house were on it. Chiro held her head in anguish, she was falling, falling into water.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, or was that just because she was moving very fast? Chiro slowly opened her eyes, everything seemed to be a gray blur. Chiro then noticed she was being carried, she looked up and saw a mans face. The man looked down at her and said.

"I am taking you to a hospital, were almost there, go back to sleep.". Chiro then felt a dizzying feeling on her and had to give in to her drowsyness…..

Okay so that was my prologe!!! Please tell me what you think,……..by pressing the review butten

omg review butten!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro was sleeping peacefully on a soft mattrese with light covers on her and a soft breeze toying with her face..., at least she was...until someone had thrown water on her. Chiro sat bolt upright and was soaking wet A/N when is she not?lol. she opened her eyes and saw that it wasnt water but red. chiro whipped her head around and looked for the person who threw it on her.

"WHO THREW KETCHUP ON ME!!!" Chiro screamed. She is _not_ a morning person. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned her head around slowly as not to startle the person whos hand was on her shoulder. The first thing that chiro saw was almost bleach blond hair followed by a dark metal and then a peircing red eye.a/n shes a gonna freak...

"...CYBORG!!!!!!!!!" chiro scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door but the 'cyborg' got in front of her. "don't go out there hmm." Chiros eyes widened and she took in a deep breath to scream but the 'cyborg' put a hand over her mouth.

"Mfmmmghf!" chiro shouted, her voice muffled.

"quiet hmm. you almost woke up itachi.don't want that hmm.you should be gratful after he saved you.oh and its not ketchup hmm." chiros eye started twitching and she started to wiggle out of his grip.

"buood!"a/n she said blood! "uhh not blood..."the 'cyborg' said with a puzzled look on his face.

"if i let you go then you have to not scream.okay hmm?" chiro nodded her head as best she could under his grip. the strange 'cyborg' lifted his hand letting it waver for a moment should chiro try to scream again.

"you sure its not blood?" chiro said softly so she could keep her voice under control.

"yup,oh and my names not cyborg hmm. its diedara." chiro looked puzzled.

"paint?" diedaras face was one of mocking"ding ding she got it!" "ive heard, from itachi, that your good at art."diedara said holding out a paint brush. Chiro took it hesatainly and looked at him as if he were on crack.

"heh umm...this may sound wierd but ive never actully painted any thing before...Heh" diedara looked wierd then smiled.

"of course not. what did you think, they would let you even get near paint hmm? you probebly dont even know what im talking about, try it on the walls hmm" chiro looked around, the walls were starched white. the sight made chiro angry for some reason. Diedaras eyes were pleading and she took the brush and dipped it in the fresh paint that he gave her and started painting.

after about twenty minutes chiro stepped back and was amazed. Chiro had painted a thing of beauty. It was a medow in the middle of a pristine forest that had a clearing in the middle of it, there was a single girl that had a look of dreamyness on her face and a dark velvet ribbin in her curly red hair. it looked so real that you could almost smell the sweet grass in the soft sunlight filtering through the gold lined clouds. in fact...you _could _smell itChiro looked at diedara as if he were a ray of sanity and asked febbily

"do you smell that also?" diedara smiled and she took it as a yes. chiro thought that it was her imagination but the clouds looked as if they were moving slightly in the light wind. and the girls eyes flitted here and there. chiro looked at diedara and beckoned him closer. she lifted the brush and painted a single tear just underneath his eye. before she knew it the tear was sliding down his cheek and falling on the floor. A sudden noise drew there attention to the door.

"heh-heh itachi...i was just-" diedara started but was interupted.

"diedara...i told you that she needed her rest...if you interupt her when shes sleeping again then i will give her permission to kill you..." itachi said blantly. "alright hmm but she...look" diedara said gesturing to the walls.

"i know what she is capable of. try to control your self."itachi said with a hint of sacasam.itachis screamingly red eyes turned there gaze to chiro."come." he said simply.

What do you think!!!!!!! be kind its my first one ebbbber! plz review!!!

REVIEW!


End file.
